Castigo a la Jun
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Jun pierde la paciencia porque Nori y las Rozen Maiden sólo saben hacerle la vida imposible, pero sería una pelea entre Suigintou y Souseiseki lo que le haría perder la cabeza y contempla la violación como manera de disciplinarlas. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Si ya leíste el summary y has decidido que este oneshot podría no ser de tu agrado, se agradece que des media vuelta y busques otra historia que sí te guste.

 **Castigo a la Jun**

Jun: ¡NORIIIIII!- el chico ve con los ojos completamente abiertos la pantalla de su computadora que enviaba un mensaje de que estaba dañado.

Nori: ¿Qué ocurre, Jun-kun?- llega corriendo directamente de la cocina y se muestra preocupada de que algo le hubiese pasado a su hermano.

Jun: ¡Dañaste mi computadora!- Nori ya no se muestra preocupada en absoluto.

Nori: Pero Jun-kun, qué importa la computadora si acabo de ganar para nosotros tres automóviles, cuatro smartphones, una laptop, tres televisores con HD, dos blue-ray y un viaje para seis personas a Hawaii- Jun se da un facepalm tan sonoro que las muñecas que estaban en la puerta creen que se había partido la cabeza.

Jun: ¡ESOS MENSAJES QUE RESPONDISTE ERAN CORREO BASURA! ¡Inundaste mi computadora con cualquier clase de virus y no va a venir nada, por si no lo sabías!- Nori empieza nuevamente a preocuparse.

Nori: Pero yo creí que...

Jun no quiso escuchar nada más y echó a Nori de su habitación. Las muñecas miraban en silencio lo que Jun estaba haciendo pero sin decir nada, pero no por miedo o por querer que se calmara, sino más bien por indiferencia.

Jun: Con mi computadora dañada no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora- refunfuña mientras se acuesta y se queda así un rato para pasar en silencio su enojo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Jun esperaba que pudiese encontrar una forma de calmarse y pasarla bien aún sin su computadora, pero las muñecas pronto empezaron a ponerse bastante pesadas y exigentes con él. Shinku era la primera al llamarlo para que le hiciera té, después estaba Suiseiseki molestándolo y Souseiseki no estaba por lo que no colaboró en absoluto para calmarla, Hinaichigo caldeó aún más el estado de ánimo de Jun al pintar las paredes y el suelo de la habitación de Jun nuevamente, y Kanaria al entrar a la casa rompió el vidrió de la entrada del jardín ante sus ojos. Jun estaba a punto de reventar de rabia por tener tantas molestias en apenas un día.

Nori se había ido de compras, y como la lista de cosas que iba a buscar era bastante larga era inevitable que Jun y las muñecas se fuesen a quedar todo el día en casa, si no fuese por el detalle que Shinku, Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki fueron invitadas por Kanaria y no dudaron en aceptar y dejar solo a Jun. Sólo Souseiseki llega a estar con él porque había venido tarde a la casa y no recibió la invitación de la muñeca italiana, pero su compañía no tiene relevancia alguna para el hikkikomori en un principio.

Souseiseki se queda tranquilamente viendo la tele mientras Jun se hacía algo de té para bajarle a los nervios que lo venían matando desde esa mañana, cuando para su desfortuna aparece Suigintou en plan de batalla.

Todo empieza con una ráfaga de plumas que rompe más aún los vidrios del jardín y destroza los muebles, Souseiseki reacciona con rapidez y saca sus tijeras para pelear, y así ambas batallan con fiereza con consecuencias que casi le provocan un infarto al pobre chico que sólo quería descansar.

Jun: ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!?

Souseiseki: ¡Mantente atrás, Jun-kun! Esto es muy peligroso- de un salto la muñeca vuelve a atacar, pero Suigintou la esquiva y el resultado es la detrucción de la mitad del techo de la sala.

Suigintou: Oh, muy cerca. Es una lástima- se burla para provocar a Souseiseki, pero con más éxito en Jun que en la cuarta muñeca.

Souseiseki: Esta vez no te vas a escapar- se lanza nuevamente al ataque, a lo que la prusiana responde con una ráfaga de plumas que al chocar con el ataque de Souseiseki rebota y destruye las paredes y las repisas.

La batalla era bastante encarnizada, pero era mucho más el daño que sufría la casa y la salud mental de Jun que las muñecas en sí. Incluso el jardín estaba sufriendo los estragos de la pelea por la cantidad de escombros y cosas rotas que caían sobre las plantas, ya Jun no era capaz de aguantar más y se mete dentro de la pelea no sin antes dar un grito de demencia.

Souseiseki y Suigintou estaban tan metidas en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando Jun las detuvo de manera formidable y las inmovilizó con trozos de tela que sirvieron al chico para atarlas de manos y pies. Lempicka y Mei Mei intentan ayudar a la muñecas, pero Jun con gran y sorprendente facilidad se deshace de ambos y deja desamparadas a las dos Rozen Maiden mientras empieza a cargarlas.

Suigintou: ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO!? ¡SUÉLTAME!

Souseiseki: ¿Qué te ocurre, Jun-kun?

El chico mantiene un silencio que de a poco preocupa a Souseiseki y hacía rabiar a Suigintou. Sólo Jun sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

* * *

 **Habitación de Jun**

Para extrañeza de Suigintou y Souseiseki, Jun las lanza a ambas a su cama, luego de eso revisa un momento por la ventana y cubre bien con las cortinas, cierra con cerrojo la puerta y, para horror de las muñecas, empieza a desvestirse.

Suigintou: ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¡Será mejor que me sueltes o sufrirás las consecuencias, humano!

Souseiseki: ¡No entiendo qué te pasa! ¿Estás molesto, Jun-kun?

Jun: Esto ya no lo voy a aguantar más- Jun se quita la ropa interior y le muestra su miembro a las estupefactas muñecas-. Primero Nori me deja sin computadora, y ahora todas ustedes, muñecas revoltosas, se la han pasado jodiéndome el día. Ha llegado el momento de que me desquite.

Souseiseki: ¡Yo no hice nada malo! Y en cualquier caso, ¿porqué no te desquitas también con Nori y las otras Rozen Maiden?- pregunta bastante temerosa de lo que sabía iba a pasar.

Jun: Ya me haré cargo de las demás en su momento, pero por ahora empiezo con ustedes dos, muñecas poseídas.

Suigintou empieza a retorcerse asustada porque sabía que estaba a punto de ser violada, pero es incapaz de desatar sus manos, además que Jun también se las arregló para atar e inmovilizar sus alas. La primera que Jun elige es a Souseiseki, a quien pone en boca abajo y le levanta la cadera antes de bajarle el pantalón y prepararla para su "castigo".

Suigintou: Esto no se ve nada bien...

Souseiseki: Por favor detente, Jun-kun. No cometas una locura, que las demás podrían volver y se darán cuenta...

Jun: ¡Me da igual!

La muñeca albina mira con profundo terror cómo Jun empieza metiendo un dedo dentro de Souseiseki. La alemana gime sin querer al sentir el dedo del chico moviéndose sin mucha delicadeza dentro de ella, era algo grande tomando en cuenta su tamaño, por lo que temía lo que podría pasar si realmente Jun la penetra con su miembro.

Jun: Perfecto, parece que ya estás lista para recibirme- el enloquecido muchacho obliga a Souseiseki a lamer el mismo dedo que había usado y luego la acomoda nuevamente con las caderas arriba para empezar-. No te preocupes que no va a doler... Al menos a mí no.

El grito que da Souseiseki sirve como una temible referencia para Suigintou de lo dolorosa que ha sido su primera vez, además que Jun no se estaba preocupando en lo más mínimo en ser gentil con ella. Jun se movía con locura y hacía que Souseiseki temblara de manera descontrolada. Suigintou, muy asustada como estaba, trata de arrastrarse hasta la orilla de la cama para lanzarse al suelo, y con algo de suerte podría conseguir algo que la ayudara a deshacerse de las molestas ataduras que inmovilizaba sus manos, pies y alas. Jun la descubre a tiempo y levanta por la cintura a Souseiseki con una mano para acercarse a Suigintou y la atrapa por las piernas para luego acercarla y así asegurarse que no lo volviera a intentar.

Suigintou: ¿¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!? ¡SUÉLTAME, YO NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!

Jun: ¡Eso a mí me da igual!- el chico saca de un cajón una medalla de hipnosis (¿cómo creen que llegó eso ahí?), le ata dos pequeñas correas y luego se lo pone en la boca a Suigintou y se lo ata para callarla.

Con una Souseiseki que no podía hablar entre tantos gemidos y una Suigintou enmudecida totalmente, no había posibilidad de que pudiesen pedir ayuda o advirtieran a alguien de lo que estaba pasando, aunque eso tampoco tenía sentido en ese momento porque no había nadie dentro o cerca de la casa. Suigintou fue obligada a ver con todo lujo de detalle a Souseiseki siendo enérgicamente violada, y es que fue puesta debajo de la alemana a modo de que viese directamente su entrepierna en pleno acto sexual. Souseiseki por su parte también podía ver la feminidad de Suigintou (Jun también le había quitado la parte de abajo de su ropa), la oportunidad perfecta para poner en práctica la nueva locura de Jun que consistía en obligar a la cuarta muñeca a lamer la vagina de Suigintou para que así ninguna de las dos se sintiera aburrida.

Jun: ¿Lo ven? Ustedes sí pueden llevarse bien en vez de estar jodiéndome la vida cada vez que les da por pelear, muñecas tontas.

Ninguna de las dos muñecas podía responderle, pero si pudieran Souseiseki intentaría disculparse mientras que Suigintou despotricaría contra el chico por la forma en que la estaba tratando. Ambas muñecas sentían cómo la mente se les perdía por el mar de sensaciones que tenían mientras estaban ahí, y Souseiseki ve acabadas esas sensaciones cuando Jun se viene sin previo aviso dentro de ella. Souseiseki recibe un pequeño descanso a un lado de su hermana mayor mientras esta trataba de retorcerse para impedir que Jun viera su entrepierna.

Jun: ¡Ya quédate tranquila o te violaré con más fuerza todavía!- la amenaza no funciona para calmar a Suigintou, por lo que Jun se ve obligado a cumplir su promesa.

Empieza quitándole las ataduras de las piernas para poder abrirlas sin problemas y así puede ver la vagina de la muñeca y la lame un momento. La muñeca gime ahogadamente por la medalla atada a su boca e involuntariamente impulsa su cabeza hacia atrás por lo fuertes que eran sus sensaciones físicas.

Souseiseki todavía respiraba con algo de agitación, pero al abrir los ojos y ver lo que le estaba pasando, le da sin querer a Jun la falsa señal de que se sentía menos agotada, por lo que el chico la carga nuevamente y la pone al lado de Suigintou.

Jun: Ayuda a Suigintou. Vamos- con su mano expone los pechos de Suigintou y hace que Souseiseki lama uno, y después de eso vuelve a introducir un dedo en la muñeca alemana.

Souseiseki gime con más suavidad que antes, ya estaba más dócil ante Jun y no requirió que él se tuviera que asegurar para continuar lamiendo y succionando el pezón de Suigintou, quien sí seguía gimiendo con fuerza pero la medalla seguía bloqueando la mayor parte de los sonidos emitidos. Jun seguía constante violándolas a las dos, y con la mano libre que tenía empieza a apretar y pellizcar el pecho de la prusiana que Souseiseki no estaba ocupando. Los tres acaban alcanzando el orgasmo juntos, pero Jun no se iba a detener.

Jun: Otra vez sigues tú, Souseiseki- la mencionada no dijo nada y sólo se quedó viendo, completamente amansada, cómo Jun la volvía a cargar y la puso encima de él (se había acostado esta vez), le quitó la atadura de las piernas (pero no así las manos) para así terminar de quitarle los pantalones y con más suavidad que en la vez anterior la penetra-. Se ve que ahora estás aprendiendo la lección, Souseiseki.

La muñeca alemana sólo gimió a modo de afirmación, y Suigintou sentía que le estaba faltando el aire por lo agitada que estaba y por tener la boca tapada (¿cuántas veces lo he repetido?), pero pronto Jun le quita la medalla y la acuesta a un lado de él. Jun aprovecha que Souseiseki estaba ya actuando a su gusto por voluntad propia y se concentra más en introducir un dedo en Suigintou al tiempo que le lamía los pechos. Suigintou estaba igual de muda que Souseiseki y ya no era capaz de oponer resistencia alguna, así que sólo se quedó quieta mientras Jun continuaba tranquilamente agasajándose con ella. Souseiseki ya mostraba signos de tomarle el gusto a aquella experiencia, y lo primero que hace ante ello es moverse tan rápido como le es posible. Jun había ganado aquella pelea.

Jun: ¿Ahora ven que todo es mejor si nos ponemos de acuerdo?- ambas muecas gimen en respuesta- La próxima vez las volveré a violar y no tendré ninguna piedad con ustedes, deben ser más unidas o no seré delicado ni complaciente, les daré tan duro que las romperé a las dos.

La siguiente acción de Jun fue empezar a mordisquear y lamer a Suigintou detrás de la oreja para excitarla con ganas, estrategia que funcionó a la perfección. Saca su dedo y se lo acerca a Suigintou para que lo lamiera, también funcionó ese movimiento. Suigintou y Souseiseki hacían exactamente lo que Jun deseaba que hicieran, ya no pensaban siquiera en oponer una mínima resistencia. Jun vuelve a eyacular dentro de Souseiseki y ella grita de placer porque también alcanza el clímax.

El acto penúltimo de aquel "castigo" fue hacer que ambas muñecas lamieran al mismo tiempo el pene de Jun, ellas no dudaron ni un solo momento para hacerlo. Ambas parecían que pronto perderían el conocimiento, estaban bastante agotadas, pero no querían dejar la acción que las ponía a hacer Jun a medias, así que lamieron lo mejor que pudieron, especialmente la punta logrando así que Jun se sintiera complacido a la espera de tener su orgasmo. Jun desata las manos de las muñecas (y también las alas de Suigintou), cosa que dio mayores facilidades a las dos Rozen Maiden para lamer y frotar, parecía que ambas se habían enganchado completamente a la virilidad del chico.

Jun: Me voy a venir, ya me voy a venir ¿Dónde prefieren que lo haga?- Sugintou toma la iniciativa y trata de introducir el miembro de chico en su vagina- Se nota que se han vuelto adictas- ríe con malicia y cumple el deseo de la muñeca albina.

Introduce con un movimiento rápido su virilidad y Suigintou sí alcanza a gemir y abrazarse con desesperación al cuerpo del chico mientras recibía nuevamente su semilla. Souseiseki se acomoda para seguir lamiendo el pene y también lame el clítoris de Suigintou para rematar aquel acto.

La última parte consiste en que Jun vuelve a dar sus embestidas dentro de Suigintou e hizo que Souseiseki acercara su vagina a la boca de Suigintou. Souseiseki no se quedaría con la boca libre porque Jun nuevamente la haría lamer uno de sus dedos, pero más que lamer, la alemana también agarra el dedo y no lo quiere dejar ir mientras lo lamía con ganas al tiempo que gemía por la lengua y el aliento de Suigintou debajo de ella. Esta última parte no duraría mucho, y otra vez los tres se vendrían juntos, dando así fin a aquella experiencia.

La primera en quedarse dormida es Suigintou. Souseiseki sigue lamiendo un poco más para limpiar el pene de Jun hasta que también ella pierde el conocimiento. Jun, también bastante cansado (aunque no tanto como las muñecas), se estira satisfecho por los resultados obtenidos y se levanta para luego acomodar a las muñecas y vestirlas antes de acostarlas en su cama de forma que quedaran ambas abrazadas como buenas hermanas que quería que fueran, las cubrió con las sábanas y se fue a bañar. Las muñecas tardarían casi una hora para despertarse, pero en vez de pelear deciden hacer las paces frente a Jun y arreglan los destrozos de la sala y el jardín, tal y como él lo deseaba. Cuando Jun les advierte nuevamente que las violaría si volvían a pelear, las muñecas extrañamente se sienten tentadas en volver a pelear, cosa que sacó una gota en la cabeza de Jun.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Nori: He vuelto- canturrea con una enorme cantidad de bolsas-. Espero que se hayan divertido sin mí.

Suiseiseki: Nosotras también acabamos de llegar-desu- dice saliendo de la habitación del espejo acompañada por Hinaichigo y Shinku.

Hinaichigo: Es una lástima que Souseiseki no nos acompañara. Ha sido muy divertido-nano.

Souseiseki: Hola, acabo de escucharlas llegar- saluda mientras baja las escaleras-. Espero que al menos lo hayan pasado bien.

Shinku: ¿Dónde está Jun?

Souseiseki: Se fue a dormir temprano, así que lo mejor sería no molestarlo- solicita pero Shinku no parece escucharla.

Shinku: Voy a decirle que me prepare algo té. La médium de Kanaria no supo hacer bien el té en esta ocasión...

Souseiseki: ¡No!- las muñecas y Nori se asustan por aquella acción de la cuarta muñeca- Él está cansado y será mejor no despertarlo.

Suiseiseki: ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Souseiseki? ¿De qué puede estar cansado si no hace nada-desu?

Souseiseki duda por un momento en la respuesta que iba a dar a las demás. No les iba a decir lo que realmente pasó pero tampoco quería mentir con descaro, así que se le ocurrió una excusa que aunque no fue exactamente lo que ocurrió tampoco era del todo una mentira.

Souseiseki: Es que esta tarde Suigintou atacó la casa- las muñecas se preocupan y se preparan para pelear-. No se preocupen, ella ya no está aquí. Resulta que Jun-kun logró derrotarla- todas se quedan boquiabiertas.

Nori: ¿Jun-kun derrotó a una Rozen Maiden? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Suiseiseki: Debes estar mintiendo, Souseiseki. Es imposible que el chibi-ningen pueda derrotar a alguien como Suigintou...

Souseiseki: Pero lo hizo. Jun-kun puede ser bastante sorprendente cuando se enfada, y es que Suigintou y yo cuando peleamos destrozamos la sala. Jun-kun nos detuvo muy enojado y no hizo hacer las paces y limpiar todo el desastre que causamos.

Las muñecas estaban más boquiabiertas que antes. Hinaichigo no entendió del todo lo que había dicho Souseiseki, Nori arqueó una ceja y llevó las compras a la cocina, y Shinku y Suiseiseki estaban totalmente anonadadas.

Shinku: Parece que Jun estuvo realmente enojado hoy. Menos mal que no estuve ahí para ver lo que ocurrió.

Souseiseki: No tienes idea de lo que dices, Shinku- murmura para que la muñeca rosa roja no la escuchara mientras disimuladamente se lleva una mano entre las piernas algo excitada de tan solo recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Shinku: Pero me da igual. Le diré a Jun que haga té- la alemana menor se asusta por escuchar eso.

Suiseiseki: Yo te acompaño-desu.

Hinaichigo: Hina quiere jugar con Jun-nano.

Nori: Voy a ver si a Jun-kun no le duele nada por lo que pasó- dice después de dejar todas las compras en su lugar y acompaña a las muñecas.

Souseiseki: ¡No lo hagan, se podría enojar!- ni las muñecas ni la humana hacen caso a nada de lo que dijo la muñeca y continúan su camino-. Y luego no vengan con que no se los dije- suspira algo frustrada y se va de vuelta a casa de los ancianos.

Jun: _¡Ahora sí me las pagan!_ \- la muñeca escucha el principio de la tragedia de las demás.

Suiseiseki: _¿Qué te está pasando, chibi-ningen? ¡No me toques-desu!_

Nori: _¡No, Jun-kun, tú y yo somos hermanos!_

Jun: _¡Igual no tendré piedad!_

Shinku: _¡Atrás, aleja eso de mí!_

Hinaichigo: _¿Qué estás haciendo-nano?_

Ya Souseiseki no quiso escuchar más y apuró su paso al espero para regresar a casa. Ya vería a las demás por la mañana y verían cómo han sido cambiadas y tal vez les diga la verdad sobre Suigintou, si es que Jun no se los dice antes a mitad del castigo.

 **Fin**

* * *

Este es el primer lemmon de Rozen Maiden que hago y que no es yuri. No me vengan con que no debí hacerlo y si tienen alguna crítica que sea algo para mejorar, please e.e

Hasta otra


End file.
